


浪花浮蕊

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, My trash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Underage - Freeform, Violence, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 标题 浪花浮蕊作者 MiaMiMiaCP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander少量提到Theseus Scamander/Leta Lestrange  Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein Percival Graves分级 成人级警告 黑化！Newt Scamander underage 私设多 Violence NTR 衔接原剧情且擅自阴谋论 plot what plot My trash 角色崩坏 三观不正 微养成作者的话 黑化Newt！黑化Newt！黑化Newt！昨天跟 @实也 聊了一下电影里的某些关于Newt的阴谋论，发现情节都可以串通这个Newt病病的，可以说是黑玫瑰了（……）请注意看清楚警告，被雷到了我可不管，我已经跟实也跑路了，晚安各位寻思着大后天或者大大后天把这个写完了，我就安心过大年了（？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 浪花浮蕊
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander   
> 少量提到Theseus Scamander/Leta Lestrange Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein Percival Graves
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 黑化！Newt Scamander underage 私设多 Violence NTR 衔接原剧情且擅自阴谋论 plot what plot My trash 角色崩坏 三观不正 微养成
> 
> 作者的话 黑化Newt！黑化Newt！黑化Newt！  
> 昨天跟 @实也 聊了一下电影里的某些关于Newt的阴谋论，发现情节都可以串通  
> 这个Newt病病的，可以说是黑玫瑰了（……）  
> 请注意看清楚警告，被雷到了我可不管，我已经跟实也跑路了，晚安各位  
> 寻思着大后天或者大大后天把这个写完了，我就安心过大年了（？

昏黑的光线，娇嫩的白玫，静穆的神情，庄重的黑服。他们沉默的站着，没有使用任何的魔法让雨珠从身边淡然落去，静静的盯着所有进行的一切。没有人知道这黑暗的日子是如何到来，所有一切发展的太快，宛若一场雷阵雨残忍的将初开的花朵从枝头剥落，再狠狠地将其蹂躏落入泥泞，远处传来的几声乌鸦鸣叫似乎在嘲笑着这群巫师。

Grindelwald的蓝色焰火吞噬了首席傲罗Theseus Scamander的未婚妻，两人爱情的果实还未来得及褪去青涩则仓促的死去，那一句“我爱你”似乎道出了所有人的情感欲望，在生与死的面前情感似乎也是如此不堪一击。Theseus站在跟前，身边的巫师难以从其冷漠的面庞读出任何内心情绪，他看起来像是思考着什么却又像是不在乎着什么。

没有人主动上去跟静默的Theseus攀谈，盯着他将一朵白色玫瑰轻轻地放在上面，无言的沉默。他们静静远远地站在一边，等待着夜幕降临在所有人的身上。

森林暗处某个拐角，Theseus被人推到了粗壮的树枝上；来者力气不大，倘若是平日，这种力度根本不能动摇Theseus的一分，但是他的确过于劳累，甚至连掏出魔杖的心情都没有，更何况他知道自己没有任何必要拿出魔杖指着来者。

他清楚的知道突然出现在面前的男子是谁，姜红色头发在余光下闪着火吻的光彩，那双眼睛跳跃着不属于葬礼的光彩，嘴唇微上扬，一副胜利者的骄傲模样，看起来漂亮极了。他并不讨厌Newt这般模样，甚至说是喜欢看到他神采奕奕，但是，这所有的一切不应该出现在葬礼上，也不该出现在巴黎大战之后。

这个吻也不应该出现在葬礼上。Theseus混沌的想到，Newt早已灵活的挤进了他温暖的怀抱当中，用发颤的双手捧起兄长的双颊，虔诚的在微冷嘴唇上印下属于自己的温度，微低垂的眼睫毛微颤抖着。Theseus真的累坏了，他想要放纵自己在胞弟的温柔乡中，短暂的失格似乎也没有多大的损失。

Newt亲吻是温柔细腻的，他温和的吮吸着下嘴唇，像是品尝上等品一般慵懒的舔去嘴角的液体；同时，Newt的手也一路从Theseus的胸膛往下，轻摁住Theseus的胯部，在情欲的渲染之下他轻易的脱掉纯情的外衣，放浪而又大胆的引诱着他所爱的人。

脑海内突然闪过的巴黎大会上的场景让Theseus下意识的推开面前温顺的男子，Newt往后踉跄了两步才勉强站稳在湿滑的泥土上；他抬眼望了下Theseus，再一次撇眼将深处翻滚的悲伤给隐藏，用上下两排牙齿中间紧咬着口腔里的软肉，疼痛感让他感觉到真实与不甘。

雨滴打在树叶上发出滴答的响声，这像是审判钟表的转动，两人各怀鬼胎，原是最为亲密的两人现在正在互相猜疑。Newt舔了下嘴唇，他当然清楚Theseus要对他说什么，这句话从小到大总是在他的耳边环绕，就像是阴魂不散的鬼魂，来的可比所有毒药让人痛苦。

Theseus盯着面前仍旧低头的Newt，他在内心深深地叹了口气，除此之外他似乎也没有更好的办法去处理类似于面前这种棘手的场景，只能像是过往的每一次那般，伸出手想去揉一揉Newt松软的头发，然后将其带入到自己温暖的怀抱里，贴在他的耳边严肃而又庄重的告诉他，“我们只是兄弟，Artemis，我不想让这种错误的情感让你走上错误的道路。”

每次这么做的代价就是会让Newt更加远离他，没有出境许可证的他这一次又会偷偷跑去哪里？也正如他说说的那般，错误的感情早就让Newt走上了不归的错误道路，看似事件的受害者却是背后棋局的推动者。尚不知真相的Theseus只感觉太阳穴在跳动，牵扯着神经在脑内弹奏着痛楚的交响乐，嘴里蔓延的苦涩是维护家族荣耀的味道，背德的爱情宛若光辉背面的生锈面。

但是这一次Newt并没有从他的怀里狠狠地抽身离开，他只是淡然的盯着面前的Theseus，似乎是想明白了什么却又像是放弃了什么，Theseus害怕现在的Newt，从纽约回来之后他变得让Theseus觉得深不可测。异常冷静的男子在兄长的面前脱去黑色的外衣，厚重的黑色袍子滑落在地上发出沉闷的响声，内穿衣物让Theseus的瞳孔不由得缩小。

虽然还未来得及结婚，但是Theseus却知道Newt身上贴切的裙装到底是属于谁的。不明白他是如何弄到这一件暧昧的睡裙，也不明白他穿上这身又是为何。金紫色基调的丝绸长裙贴身勾勒出男子曼妙的曲线，上面残留着女士香水的味道，这是属于未婚妻Leta的睡裙，但是此刻却套在Newt的身上。

虽然Theseus知道Newt很瘦，但是他又一直明白造物主从未没有亏待他的胞弟，昏黄的光线下让Theseus不由得吞咽一口唾沫。下滑的领口能看到粉嫩的两点，就像是森林深处等待被采摘的树莓，裸露在外的耳根透露着滴血的殷红，Newt再一次贴身靠近Theseus，他看起来就像是幽暗森林里诱人驻足的妖精。

倘若不是这一件过于外露的衣物，纯情带泪的眼睛会让人产生另外的错觉，他总是用这般无辜而又纯情的模样让所有人轻易地相信他的谎话，殊不知Newt瘦弱的背后紧握着一把早已浸毒的匕首；早已故意施法让周围的人没能知道在背处森林里Scamander兄弟在葬礼上做这等乱伦的事件，他们总是在神圣而又庄严的场景做下流而又悖论的事情。

Theseus只能让他这么做，他总是这样放纵Newt。微热的鼻息轻扫鼻梁惹来一阵发痒，Newt一只手握住了Theseus的手腕，引导着他的手放在腰上，他贴在兄长的耳边，就像是低声询问，却又像是在自我嘲笑一般，低低的说道，“你为什么还不能爱我，Theseus。”

他的声音发着颤，刺痛着Theseus，长久可望而不可得的痛楚已经让Newt失去了多变的色彩，剩下的只有发灰的单薄孤独。

“你一直知道的，不是吗？”突然Newt轻轻地笑了起来，抬眼望着Theseus，在某一个刹那Theseus甚至在他心爱的弟弟身上看到了Grindelwald的影子，那一份放肆以及狂傲原本不应在Newt的眉角之上，还有那一份孤独以及疯狂让Theseus感觉到恐惧；他想要去询问Newt到底是怎么回事，虽然曾经有人跟他大胆的猜测过——Newt Scamander早已背叛投靠到黑巫师，但是Theseus一直愿意相信这只是别人的阴谋论。

此刻看起来似乎是黑羽的落地，他还未来得及发出一个音节就再一次被Newt生涩的亲吻堵住，没有任何的情动只是单纯的发泄，似乎在责备年长者长时间的愚钝或者是逃避。谁说Scamander家族的次子总是喜欢逃避问题而不是正面处理问题，Newt咬破Theseus的下嘴唇，两人的亲吻当中弥漫着淡然的血腥味。

其实外人都不知道，Scamander家族的次子才是两人中间最勇敢的人，Newt用湿滑的舌头舔过伤口惹得Theseus发出一声低吟，他的手熟练地揉捏着Theseus的胯部，感受着其在手心逐渐变硬；Newt躲避问题的方式全都是学习他的兄长，有样学样，只不过是他没有将这种逃避运用到处理感情上罢了。

“For the Greater Good ”，Grindelwald曾经对Newt如此说过，这名男子笑着朝着他伸出手向他用字句构建出一个美好的世界。Newt他动摇了，没有人是绝对的光明，也没有人是彻底的黑暗，即便是他所敬爱的Dumbledore也是如此。如果逼迫Newt去承认，这名一直挂着温暖笑容的动物学家会告诉你，Leta Lestrange是他一手造成的。

Theseus其实一直都知道，只是他选择不说。

 

“妈妈，你见到Alen了吗？”Theseus翻找着周围的衣物，这名小巫师曾经尝试过运用魔法，但是可惜的是他还没法很好掌握所以便放弃了。原本坐在窗边看儿童书画的Newt闻声跑了过来，他好奇的趴在旁边看着Theseus东找找西扯扯，注意到男孩的Theseus将其一把抱了起来，在他粉红的脸蛋上亲了一口，但是依旧没有停下来寻找东西的进程。

“Theseus，你在找什么？”母亲听到Theseus的询问之后在旋转楼梯处出现，她好奇的盯着兄弟两人，好气又好笑的将Newt从Theseus的怀里给抱了下来，“你也不要老是抱着他，这对他的腿脚发育不是很好，知道吗？”

“你知道Alen去了哪里吗？”Theseus将弯腰看了看餐桌底部，依旧没有任何玩具熊的踪迹。家用小精灵在一旁瞄了眼不知道嘟囔着什么，大幅度的摇了摇脑袋表示不明白所谓的“Alen”到底是什么，“我都问过了，他们都说没有看到，可是我记得我是放在我床头的，现在床边什么都没有。不过，它又可以去哪里呢？”

Alen是Theseus心爱的玩具熊，这一只毛茸茸的小熊是笔友给他的，松软可爱的玩偶让这名男孩爱不释手，他甚至还给它取了一个名字叫做Alen，从此往后几乎是走到哪里都要带上他的好朋友Alen，即便是睡觉也得放在身旁抓着，他每天都像是对着笔友那般朝着Alen说着今天发生的趣事。

他们两人是影形不离的好伙伴，但是打从Theseus刚刚从外面回来之后，就再也没有找到Alen。母亲望了一眼帮助Theseus寻找Alen的Newt，她轻微的摇了摇脑袋，放弃了去询问小儿子，因为她知道Newt一直都对这个玩具熊没有任何的兴趣。

那天下午，当Theseus惊喜的抱着玩具熊唱着雄赳赳的歌谣，且兴高采烈的在Newt面前炫耀的时候，年幼者只是窝在母亲的怀里吮吸着手指，扭头疑惑地问道，“为什么哥哥会那么喜欢那个东西。”

“因为这是出于爱，这只小熊是来自他笔友给他的爱，”母亲亲了亲Newt的额头，温柔的告诉这名还不能分清楚什么叫做爱的男孩，Newt若有所思的点了点脑袋；母亲将手指指向Theseus怀里棕色的毛茸茸家伙，“你喜欢吗？如果喜欢的话妈妈也可以给你做一个……”

“我不喜欢，”Newt把玩着手里的玩具含含糊糊的说道，“我不喜欢这种东西，也不想要，妈咪。如果可以的话，我可以换成别的东西吗，我现在想要那个尖尖的，可以剪布料的东西。”

“你说的是剪刀吗？亲爱的，你还太小了，可以告诉妈妈听，你要用这种可怕的工具做什么呢？”母亲有点惊愕，她的确有些不知道这个孩子拿这锋利的工具要干什么，可以用魔法解决的事情就尽量用魔法解决，在况且家里似乎也没有什么事情需要用得上剪刀。

Newt眨了眨眼睛，偏过脑袋露出一个害羞的笑容，“因为最近天气开始变冷了，妈咪，我担心嗅嗅会感冒，我想给它做一件衣服。”

“乖孩子，”听到这个回答，母亲不由得笑了起来，她用高挺的鼻尖蹭了蹭孩子软嫩的面庞，“它们不需要穿衣服的，不用担心，它们的皮毛足够让它们安全而又温暖的度过冬天。并且你也没有必要拿到剪刀，如果有什么想要帮忙的可以叫Theseus，我相信他很乐意伸出援手。”

找了许久依旧没有见到Alen的踪迹，Theseus垂头丧气的回到房子里，坐在了母亲身边不由得陷入悲伤当中，突然失去挚爱的东西让这名男孩心里空落落的，朝着母亲摇了摇脑袋表示自己真的没有任何头绪了。Newt慢慢的走了过来，他伸出小小的手抓住兄长的手，用孩子特有的奶音糯糯的说道，“哥哥，我们出去玩吧，回来我再陪哥哥一起找Alen。”

“好的，”即便是内心仍旧十分失落，但是看到Newt笑着的模样总能让Theseus心里好受不小，他就像是抱住玩具熊那般再一次将瘦小的弟弟从地上抱了起来，突然意识到自己似乎已经很久没有跟Newt出去玩了。最近这段日子，他只要一闲下来都在忙着跟笔友通信或者是摆弄那个玩具熊；莫名的愧疚感突然袭来，让他再一次亲了亲在身边的小团子的脸蛋，“你今天想玩什么，告诉哥哥，Alen是一个坏孩子，他偷偷跑出去了，兴许天黑了他会知道回家的。”

母亲望着两人手牵着手跑出去的模样不由得笑了出声，孩子的心情比伦敦的阴雨天还多变。等到两人的步伐声越来越远之后，她不由得叹了口气，在空荡荡的宅子里寻找一样东西，对于年幼的Theseus来说还是一件极其困难的事情，但是对于早已精通许多魔法的女巫师而言，并不会那么困难。

在屋子中央，她掏出魔杖，轻声念了魔咒，但是她没有会意料到Alen会如此惨淡的出现在这番场景，女巫师被面前的场景给吓到了不小，她甚至有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“孩子的性格果然很固执。”母亲小声默念道，她站在池塘旁边看着悬浮在半空中的破损零件；Theseus并不知道他心爱的Alen并不是偷偷跑出去玩了，而是早就被扔到了不远处的池塘里；这个池塘的水很绿且很深，倘若不是魔法的感应兴许他们都不会知道那只玩具熊到底去了哪里。

可怜的Alen脑袋和身体是完全的分离，棉花惨淡的流露在外面无声的控诉着凶手的残暴行为；同样的，母亲只在这个池塘找到了布偶熊的一手和一脚，另外的一边她暂时不想去思考去了哪里。吸了水的棉花很重，原本精致且漂亮的布料上面已经粘上黏糊的绿色液体，挂着缠绕的水草，散发着淡淡的腥味。

她似乎知道是谁做的，如果没有魔法她还真的不会去怀疑那脸上带着可爱雀斑的男孩会做出这般残忍的事情。叹了口气，母亲将魔杖收起，任由零件再一次跌落回深深的池塘当中；女巫师放弃将这件玩偶复原，因为她知道即便自己这么做了，将完整的Alen带回到Theseus的面前，Newt也会不知道在什么时候再一次将它给扯烂。

也许现在是最好的解决办法，母亲不知道家庭教育哪里出现了问题，倘若现在她将这可怜的玩具熊带到Newt的面前教训他，兴许还会适得其反。不过，这么年幼的孩子是到底将这缝针紧密的玩具熊给如此生硬的扯开。剪刀？脑海内突然闪过这一个单词，母亲似乎知道当初Newt为什么会那么突兀的寻求一把剪刀。

她无奈的叹了口气，虽然Theseus可能没有感觉到，但是身为母亲的她一直都知道Newt表达自己情绪的方式是另类且固执的，与Theseus不一样，只要是Newt喜欢他想要的东西，他总是暗地里用各种小办法将其占有。他现在可以出于对兄长的嫉妒而将Theseus的布偶熊剪烂，母亲感觉到脑袋一阵发涨，那么日后他又会因为喜欢的人做出什么出格的事情？

 

 

母亲的预言是没有错的，但是当初的Newt并不是嫉妒兄长拥有一只泰迪熊，而是他明白了所谓的“爱”的含义。年幼的Newt过于早熟，男孩孤独的背影总是将其与其他人远远地隔开；其实Newt只是单纯的想要兄长将所有的注意力只放在自己的身上。

Newt并不觉得自己成长路上为此做的一切事情会有多么出格，并且他也未曾对自己这些行为感觉过愧疚，原因很简单，就是没有人正面的指出并且告诉过他这么做是不对的，要停手。最能让他停手的那个人，Theseus Scamander也没有严厉的批评他告知他，反而是选择沉默，而沉默在Newt的心里却又是某种变相的许可。

他讨厌那些给Theseus寄信的女孩，猫头鹰的到来让他感觉到头疼，他跟猫头鹰大眼瞪小眼；男孩所能做的事情就是抢在兄长亲自接待猫头鹰之前，将那些暧昧而又粉红的信件给处理掉，用什么方法都可以，无论是烧掉还是简单的放在腐蚀液体里。

当然，中间也会有些失误，他也曾经将重要的信件当做没用的情书给处理掉，等到Theseus好奇的询问并且寻找的时候，Newt也曾被吓到心跳骤停过好几次，但是似乎所有的事情都可以这般轻易而又简单的不了了之。

在别人的眼里，他们的关系很复杂，年龄相差八岁的兄弟之间的关系似乎过于的密切，父母也曾经担忧过许多有关的问题，例如说他们两个什么时候才学会分床睡，即便这个问题在后来Theseus找到女朋友之后就不愉快的解决了。

Newt变得更加的沉默少言，尤其是等到Theseus外出上学之后，没有玩伴的他几乎就将自己完完全全的关锁在自己的世界里，只跟各种神奇动物打交道；道路的分歧点越来越大，他没有和Theseus一样走上光辉而又灿烂的道路，他甚至成为了别人嘲笑家族的把柄。

正如他的中间名一般，月亮默默的反射着太阳给予的光芒显示自己微弱的存在，而Theseus就是他的太阳。

日后到了适当的年龄，在学院里上课的Newt也不是别人所想的那么单纯或者是怕事，孤僻的男孩少有朋友，没有人知道他消失在走廊里又去做了些什么。起码他在写恐吓信这一方面上还是出奇的胆大，言辞也是出奇的恶毒。

Theseus曾经对他人描述Newt，称呼他是一个情感细腻的男孩。因为多愁善感，Newt总是很好的揣测到给Theseus写信的女生的心思，他抓住她们的弱点再加上成熟的话语，撑着脑袋躲在阁楼里，以匿名者的身份给那些对Theseus抱有不切实际幻想的女孩写一封又一封的黑色信件，残忍的扼杀她们天然的纯粹爱慕。

后来他认识了Leta，突然来访者的到来会让这名青年吓到不知所措；当年Newt曾经喜欢过Leta，他原本以为他和她会是一路人，但是事实上证明，这名无辜却又勇敢的女孩最终只能成为过往回忆的牺牲品。他擅长将那些信件暂时藏在各种神奇动物之下，用动物可爱亦或是可怖的外表欺骗外人，长久的将自己打扮成一名不关心世事和情感波动的人。

等到Newt被学校退学回家之后，Theseus原本想跟他说些什么，但是似乎又没有忍心说出口，难道他发现了那些突然跟他不通猫头鹰的女孩收到了自己写的恐吓信？Newt不知道，他甚至也没心情去过问，神奇动物的生活习惯可比那些喜欢尖叫的女生心思有趣的多。

每到夜晚，在白月光下盯着自己手心的纹路，那些曾经做过的恶事都会一件又一件清楚的浮现在脑海内，他只感觉到血液的奔腾以及某一种可怕的兴奋感。

 

成长带来的荷尔蒙波动令人迷醉，Newt在青春期迅速的长高，虽然永远比Theseus矮那么点，面部的眉角在岁月的清洗下褪去往日的单纯与稚嫩，忧郁的眼神总在颦蹙之间遗出暧昧的妩媚，经常跑动带来肌肉的匀称与线条的美感，除了嘴亲近的兄长，似乎没有人读得懂Newt的美。

Theseus都没有任何勇气跟自己摊牌，承认他本人在家里看到Newt只穿着一件过大的衬衫到处晃悠的时候有那么刹那晕厥，那白花花的大腿比外面下荡的歌女来的更加冲击。罪恶的种子总在人不经意间扎根，即便是在贫瘠的土地上仍旧能深深地扎根，疯狂掠夺附近的养料，争先恐后的开出意乱情迷的花朵。

不知道是荷尔蒙的熏染还是本人自身的问题，他看着Newt坐在床边晃荡双腿的模样似乎在无声的诱惑，殷红的嘴唇微张似乎在告诉他快点欺身占有这名还未成年的青年；他听到Newt照料神奇动物不小心发出吃痛的短暂呻吟是如此的勾人，那声短促的叫唤仿佛掺杂某种甜腻的桃色；他隔着厚重的大衣搂住Newt的腰身，嗅闻着属于Newt身上淡然的气味，总是无法按捺住内心的某种异样骚动。

似乎也只有他一个人在胡思乱想，Newt看起来一如既往的没有任何的区别，他甚至要比兄长来的更加傥荡。有些从小养成的习惯变成了他用来折磨Theseus的利器。

坐在在兄长的怀里随意的翻看手中厚重的读物，Newt穿着卡其色短裤，完美的露出修长的双腿，灰色的羊毛袜贴服在漂亮的小腿上，画出完美的弧度；细嫩的肌肤磨蹭着Theseus的大腿内侧，不知道是故意亦或是无意碰到，在Theseus怀里阅读着古书的男孩总是挪动自己的身躯，他饱满的臀部总是情色的滑蹭Theseus的胯部。

Newt有好几次裸着出现在Theseus的卧室里，当时他们还没有来得及分开床睡，Theseus的卧室就是Newt的卧室。Theseus能看到他弟弟那形状漂亮且粉嫩的阴茎挂在双腿之间，粉红色的乳头还有雪白的胴体，身上还挂着未干的水珠，雾气仍旧环绕在他的身边，因为长时间沐浴让他的双颊粉红。

发现兄长的青年吐着舌头羞红了脸，匆忙的拿起遗落在外的浴巾再一次跑回浴室当中，回头的某个抬眼像是一种别样的暗示。原本可以动用魔法的事情Newt总是会亲自亲为，这一名看似纯情的男孩其实懂得事情比谁都多；不过，Theseus还是愿意相信这些都是无意之为，还没有到15岁的他怎么会知道这些成年人之间才明白的性暗示。

Theseus喜欢待在Newt的身边，不单是某种放松的愉悦，更多的是来自身心的某种变相刺激，隐性背德带来的酥麻精神快感让他不能自拔。他若是被绑在道德的法庭上接受审判，这名光荣的男子也不能百分百告诉长官自己对Newt没有产生过任何非分而又出格的想法。

Newt总是会走神，不知道使用这种方式回避与别人的聊天还是本性如此；走神是不分场合的，他还在吃东西的时候走神，所有动作在他的手下会变得缓慢而又色情，他伸出湿滑而又鲜红的舌头舔舐着勺子的顶部，将黏附在上的草莓果酱一点又一点的舔舐干净，发出轻微细腻的水声。

用双唇吮吸着底部圆润的弧面，分离开金属面的时候发出一声淫荡而又清脆的声音，Theseus不知道他这么吃东西是谁教会的，他看起来就像是在舔舐一个男人勃起的阴茎一般。似乎是注意到Theseus严肃的申请，又宛若大梦初醒一般慵懒的睁着双眼睛，像是无意间扫过Theseus一般朦胧的望着。

可怜的Theseus的确不知道是自己多想还是Newt有意这么做，如果说是Newt故意这么做的话，目的又是什么？青年喜欢吃多汁烂熟的桃子，洁白整齐的牙齿在啃咬桃子的刹那，鲜嫩而又饱满的汁水从他的嘴边指尖流出，发愣的男孩会因此半眯起眼睛，羞红脸半挂着微笑将汁水吮吸干净，他看起来就像是红灯区里被人用精液喂饱的婊子一样骚。

日后，Theseus找了一个女朋友，他不知道为何自己会找到一名脸上也有褐色雀斑的女孩，Newt的面部天生也带有这样褐色的星点雀斑。在家庭晚餐上承认恋情的那晚，Newt一言不发的从两人的房间内带走了属于他的东西，无言擦肩离开站在门边的Theseus。

站在门口的成年人想要解释什么，但是却又不知道该如何开口，并且觉得自己这么做似乎有一些多余的可笑。只能淡然而又冷漠的盯着Newt一点一点的将他房间里剩余的温度依稀抹去。

但是Newt似乎忘记将他的枕头带走，Theseus原本以为Newt当晚会再次来到自己的卧室找回那个枕头，他甚至还大胆而又热切的渴望见到Newt只穿上衣的放浪模样——Newt曾经红着脸告诉他，是因为热才会这么穿。但是每晚睡到昏暗的时候，那双洁白而又笔直的腿总是与Theseus的双腿紧紧缠绕着。

可惜的是Newt并没有来，Theseus不知道他在房间里做着什么，兴许还在赌气，兴许正在阅读翻看着手里来之不易的神奇动物的资料，即便兄长再怎么好奇，他也没有选择去轻敲Newt的房门并且柔声询问。

Theseus将手伸到自己的胯部，发现阴茎莫名的硬的生疼，他很久没有在床上自慰过，多数都是在浴室里仓促的给自己来一发。过往身边躺着的是Newt，如果在床上自慰的话会声响过大，容易引起男孩的注意。他还记得第一次面对着Newt自慰的场景，男孩躺在旁边，平稳的呼吸告诉他已经彻底睡熟，过宽的领口将胸前的风景一览无遗。

那种背德偷腥的快感就像是诱惑夏娃的善恶果，平躺在床上嗅着枕头残留的气息，尝试着让自己想想那名漂亮而又聪慧的新女友，去想下她傲人的胸脯还有阴部的湿润，可却总是浮现Newt纯情却又矛盾的发骚模样，步入高潮带来的恍惚间似乎还能看到Newt撑着脑袋在旁边趴着看书，透过蓬松的刘海望到一双暧昧的瞳眸。

某一天的夜晚，过了许久，原本谈好的约会却没有见到女友的到来，Theseus来到女友的家中询问了一番得知这个女子打从早上出门之后便没有再回家。仔细询问，他们告诉Theseus自己的女儿就是跟一名Scamander先生出去约会。

但是他的确没有等到女友的出现，傲罗的敏感告诉他兴许是这名女子遭遇了某些不测。Theseus带着满腹的疑惑回到家中，入门便看到Newt的盒子大开着，里面传来了不少的骚动，神奇动物的咆哮还有Newt的安慰话语，靠近还能闻到刺鼻的血腥味。

闻到这股浓烈的腥味，Theseus不由得皱起眉头，他曾经告诉过Newt，再给食肉的神奇动物准备食物的时候得将箱子盖上，不然这种气息会蔓延到全家上下，乃至每一个角落。箱子内的青年似乎是注意到箱子上兄长的注视，本来在下面忙活的Newt朝着开口露出了一个惺忪的微笑，旁边的Niffler因为血气直接躲在了用金币堆砌的栖息地。

Newt似乎不知道现在自己的这般模样多么的滑稽，可是即便脸上带着惨红的液体的微笑仍旧让Theseus放松了不少。不过Theseus无法放下内心找不到女友的某种恐惧，那种恐惧宛若悬崖边上的鬼手，紧紧地抓住你的脚后跟将你往下拖；他无法避免的让自己想到了多年前失踪的Alen，那一只到后面也没有回家的玩具熊。

多么相似的历史，在意的东西总是莫名其妙的消失不见，Theseus这二十多年的人生当中似乎是时常发生类似的事情。Theseus低垂着眼睑，他不断地安慰着自己，巫师和玩具熊不是同样的东西，前者有自己的意识还有自己的生命，兴许女友只是因为某些事情没法赶到现场罢了，这个女子平日人缘很好，简单的排除之后Theseus发现的确没有人有任何杀害她的可能。

“你怎么这么不小心，你的手受伤了。”Theseus发现Newt挽起的袖子上有长长的刮痕，看起来像是某种生物挣扎在其身上留下的痕迹，眯起眼睛发现这三条印记像是用指甲刮过的血痕，Theseus轻微地摇了摇头，将脑袋里那种荒诞的想法给赶出。

Theseus并不像是他的弟弟那般了解神奇动物，但是他坚信这个痕迹就是某种类人的动物留下的。痕迹很新应该是今天发生的，还未来得及结痂闪烁着鲜红色的亮泽，并且Newt身上的衣服也是乱乱的，可以得知在死于Newt手下之前这可怜的小动物是做了多么剧烈的反抗。

Newt听到兄长的话语之后，他伸出舌头舔了下干燥的下嘴唇，抬眼发现Theseus依旧盯着箱子底部，开始下意识的躲避着眼神，手忙脚乱的将手上的袖子放下遮住那个伤痕；再次抬头，眯着眼睛再一次露出一个令人安心的微笑，面对着兄长他总是会莫名的害怕，断续的说道，“你知道的，他们现在越来越大了，吃的东西也越来越多，今天去弄饲料的时候不小心被抓伤了，我已经上了点药，没有什么大碍。”

“她真的很难搞，但是这又有什么用。”Newt再一次面对面前一大盆血淋淋的时候，小声嘟哝了一句但是Theseus并没有听清楚，他也没有太多的心思去追究弟弟到底又讲了些什么，过往的生活已经告诉Theseus他的弟弟总是会自言自诩说些自己都不知道的东西，多数是没用的话语字词。

他刚想要下去，突然之间不知道为何很想看看Newt箱子里的生物，甚至想要帮忙Newt去投喂。但是Newt连忙阻止了男子的动作，他将手里的厚重的肉块放下迅速的跑到通道处，摇了摇脑袋，插着腰一副没法商量的模样。

“Theseus，还是别下来了，这里很脏，等我收拾好了我会让你下来的，并且他们很怕生人，要是等会把你弄伤了可不好了。”他带有歉意的说道，Theseus点了点头又爬了上去，在上面坐着看着Newt将手里血红的肉块给神奇动物喂食干净。

他仍旧在思考着女友的失踪问题，并没有注意到箱子下太多不对劲的地方。Newt手里拿着的是人类的腿部吗？在所有纷杂的问题里莫名穿过这个好笑的提问，等到他反应过来的时候，Newt已经将所有用魔法清扫干净，全身腥味的从箱子边缘爬出来，疑惑的盯着盘腿思考的兄长。

应该是类人的生物，Theseus内心如此想到。他还有很多事情去做，可不知道为什么就是静坐在箱子旁边看完了血腥又残忍的喂食过程。他也曾经出于好意去帮助Newt一起准备好肉食的神奇动物的饲料，这可比喂食来的更要血腥以及残忍，看似柔弱的青年会挂着浅淡的笑容将四肢分好，准备好。

这里是客厅，但是Newt爬上箱子之后，依旧旁若无人一般将身上带血的衬衫脱下，随意的悬挂在半空中；因为长时间在箱子底下的劳累，他伸了一个懒腰，深凹的腰窝以及挺立的胸前两点无不刺着Theseus的视线，Newt似乎是害怕Theseus会怪罪他满身血气出来，弯下腰就像是过往寻求某个原谅一般，如同蜻蜓点水一般亲了亲Theseus的额头，快速的消失在原地回到房间内。

留在原地的Theseus，他撑着脑袋发出一声悠长的叹息，他现在想做的不是去寻找女友到底去了哪里，而是跑到Newt沐浴的房间敲开他的门，将他抵在冰冷的瓷砖上亲吻他饱满的双唇，揉捏他有肉感的臀部告诉他得明白礼节身份。他阴茎在跳动着，明知道面前是亲生的弟弟，但是他总是没有任何办法。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个只是过度章节，下一章我怕我把Newt写到黑的别人要把我叉出去
> 
> 明天晚上更新【路易十四】，独乐乐不如众乐乐
> 
> 然后年初二就要回丹麦了，准备上学。  
> 再下次更新我寻思着就Candy了。

中

 

他通过蓝色的火焰看到了所有他想看到的一切。

 

伦敦的夏季并不漂亮，没有过多的繁荣和生机，因为战争的爆发，这座往日繁荣昌盛的城市被蒙上黑色的格调，古老的唱片机吱嘎吱嘎放着惨淡的歌谣，谱写着无色调的音符，就像是真实的感情写照一般没有任何的波澜起伏。

Newt出现在附近乡镇的泥泞小道上，他尝试着捕捉躲在暗处打滚的神奇动物，顺便将自己多余的思绪彻底的放空，男子提着箱子走在深浅的沙土之上，满眼放去都是遍野的大波斯菊，红的白色，就像是一副未干的油画一般星星斑点。

在小的时候，Newt曾经听母亲说过有关波斯菊的故事，母亲告诉他被关锁在高塔之上的波斯菊公主是被诅咒的永远孤独者，但是后来路过的王子将他给解救出来，两人一见钟情，咒语破解。在很小的时候，他就知道这些只能存在于泛黄的纸片上，现实生活中怎么可能会那么轻易的产生一见钟情与长相厮守。

即便他没有非凡的美貌，不是所谓的公主，也没有从小被黑巫师诅咒，他依旧没法想明白为什么会如此的孤独，而所期望的王子又会是谁。

他驻足在一旁，盯着旁边随着夏风熏动微摆的白波斯菊，吟游诗人曾经唱着用波斯菊谱写的歌谣从他的身边摇摇晃晃路过，他们高唱着波斯菊是少女的纯情与非凡，是高洁，自由与初恋。松软的头发微微拂动，金松色的发根扫着面颊，惹来一阵瘙痒，远处还有柑橘花开的淡然气息，所有的一切是如此的慢节奏又是如此的悠然。

依旧无法避免的想到了Theseus，Newt捏着血红色的花瓣，感受着生命的柔软与韧性，粘手的汁液从破碎处糊在食指与拇指之间，植物汁液有浅淡的腥味；大脑一片放空难以进行思考，抬眼望去，追随着湛蓝的天空，Newt不知为何会突然回忆起前几个月他们在家庭后花园的樱桃树下接吻。

与其说是一个吻，倒不如说是Theseus的某一种妥协，兴许是这位赫赫有名的大人物想要用这种方式来缓冲两人之间暧昧而又尴尬的关系，或者是摊牌之前的一个好听的号角。仍旧记得阳光透过樱桃枝细碎的洒在男人的身上，单纯干净的肢体接触没有任何的欲望，他的怀抱冷淡的如同抱着一个死尸，就像是他印在Newt唇上的那个吻一般，宛若无色无味的水，没有任何涟漪与波澜。

Theseus甚至没有闭上眼睛，他吻着Newt就像是对待一座没有血肉的雕像，平静的眉角还有深邃的瞳眸，死水一般的冷漠让怅然感瞬间肆虐吞噬了瞪大眼睛的Newt，他并不知道为什么自己会如此愚蠢的答应Theseus这个到樱花树下的请求。

两人还没有温存几秒，甚至只是刚刚贴上Newt的嘴唇，后者就一把推开了面前的男子，他低着脑袋，盯着松软的棕黑色泥土，修剪整齐的指甲深深地扣进手心，怒气从脑后燃烧到面部，让他满脸通红。他并不要这种自欺欺人的虚情假意，也不需要这种出于亲情关心性质的安慰。他更讨厌Theseus那一副仗着年长八岁就有权在情感高地说教的模样，明明Theseus什么都不明白，却非要装作什么都知道的可笑模样。

年长的男子叹了口气，他望见了Newt身上的愤懑气息，犹如高温之下的一场瓢泼大雨，轰隆的雷声宛若被闷在鼓里一般。他上前将什么话都没有说，只是在淡然的扯着衬衫袖口的弟弟搂在怀里，将手熟练地放在他的背部加深着这个温热的拥抱，将脑袋窝在Newt的脖颈上，侧着脸低垂着眼睑不知道寻思着什么。

“我不喜欢你这样，Theseus，”他听到Newt缓缓地说道，这句话结束之后顿了许久，似乎这位年幼者在思考着更为恰当的词语来表达内心的想法，或者是单纯的不想多费口舌。不知道应该对此回复什么比较好，Theseus只能一下又一下，宛若小时候那般拍着弟弟的肩膀。

有的时候肢体语言能传递出更为直接的讯息，这一下又一下的拍打更像是在安慰Theseus的本心，比起无言沉默，他更加害怕嘴里猛然冒出的词句会变相刺激到这名暂时冷静的小獾，“我倒宁愿你恨我，我不需要这种变相的让步。”

“……”这句话宛若一把利刃狠狠地刺入Theseus的心脏，似乎能听到滚烫鲜血流淌的声音。他会恨Newt吗？也许，这个年纪比自己小八岁的红发恶魔已经将他丰顺的人生搅的面目全非，用早熟的技巧让这名优秀的傲罗沾染上兄弟乱伦的混乱。

早已过了被荷尔蒙迷乱双眼的年龄，风霜岁月与炮弹流血已经让Theseus变得更加成熟，但是他依旧没法真正的去面对Newt那一份过于炙热的情感，贪婪的男子想要紧紧地抓住这朵殷红的背德之花，可惜身上背负太多的荣誉却在叫嚣着这份过度的情感会谋害所有的一切。

他不想失去不容易得到的今日荣耀，但是却又贪婪的渴望自己能沉迷于弟弟给予的销魂乡里。Theseus不是没有想过在家里的沙发上，将那穿着贴身灰色羊毛袜的男孩摁在柔软深处，让他颤抖着细弱的腰肢含糊的吞下完全勃起的粗大，看着他那平日说着笨拙话语的漂亮嘴巴吐出淫荡的音节。

怀里的男子突然蹲了下去，Theseus下意识的想要将其从地上搂起来，原本以为Newt又像是小时候那般无名的耍赖，而等到微冷的手指摸索到他的裤子边缘刹那，Theseus立马意识到会接下来会发生什么。道德和底线在脑内愤怒的告诉这名突然迷失的男子，你应该将你的弟弟从你的胯下拉起来并且教训他，告诉他不应该这么做，这一份情感才不是所谓的爱情，他们只是单纯的不能在单纯的兄弟。

他的手刚搭在Newt的肩头上，半皱起的眉头在Newt的一个抬眼之下被抚平褶皱，澄澈的眼里倒映着Theseus如同小丑一般滑稽的模样，扣紧他皮带的手已经充分告诉Theseus他不愿起身，抿紧的嘴唇没有发出任何一个音节，只是偏执的摸索着如何解开Theseus的裤子。

从小跟到大的兄长知晓心爱的弟弟其实是一个特别固执的人，就像是沙漠里的植物一般对所渴望的物品扎着深深的根，倘若将其拔起就会彻底的枯萎最后黯然死去。拉链下滑和金属碰撞的声音就像是某一种变相的歌谣低吟，半笑着两人的愚昧与盲目。

Theseus轻微的扣住Newt柔软的发丝，在过去两人相拥而眠的夜晚，他的胳膊上总是垫着Newt的脑袋；在男子将他半勃的阴茎含入温热的口腔刹那，生理上的快感与背德带来的剧烈刺激让其微扬起脑袋，抵在粗糙的树干之上。

他们两人相约樱桃树之下最初的目的并不是这般，Theseus并不想Newt和他一起继续沉沦迷茫在这个无名的爱情纠葛之中，在这个冷漠的条框世界之下，Theseus清楚地知道Newt所要的一切不过只是海市蜃楼，他没有任何办法背叛所有期待的一切去慷慨的给予。他不希望心爱的Newt在这个泥潭里无法脱身，一直将自己锁在高塔里。

这座可笑的爱情高塔早已被Theseus打开了大大的天窗，外面美好的春色早就照明了阴冷高塔里的一角，可惜的是那只金丝雀却不明白逃出，或者是它一直没有打算逃出。它躲藏在没有光亮的阴冷角落，固执的唱着只有自己才听得懂的爱情歌谣。

Newt的口交技巧并不好，他有好几次甚至被呛到，但是依旧没有停下手中的动作；他的眼里匡着生理性反胃的泪水，趁着其闭眼再睁眼的缝隙里停落在长长的睫毛上，宛若晨曦之下落入水珠的嫩草。过去在餐桌上色情而又清纯舔弄着勺子底部的舌头此刻顺着柱身线条划弄着，饱满的嘴唇抹去顶端冒出的粘液，甚至有好些还粘在他逐渐发红的嘴边，在阳光之下反射着情色的光辉。

口腔被填的满满当当，这可比平日他当着Theseus啃咬奶油冰棒要情色和直接的多；Newt吐出喘息的间隔，鲜粉色的舌尖也会轻微吐出嘴边，粘稠的丝线勾连着，如同他们复杂的情感关系一般模糊而又缠绵。Theseus红着眼睛，从嘴边泄露出去的丝丝喘息无疑都会让Newt更加的兴奋。

张开嘴在下一次含入之前，Theseus能看到口腔内颚湿滑的鲜红，黏腻湿滑就像是女人的阴道一般，洁白的牙齿被裹在嘴唇之下；在顶到喉咙深处的软肉的刹那，激荡的快感会瞬间从胯部涌上心尖，他曾下意识的抓住了Newt的头发，可却又在下一秒即刻松手，转变成用大拇指摩挲着青年的额头还有面部上的雀斑。

Theseus奢求自己能将仅存的道德理智给彻底抛到脑后，他发现这可笑的底线没有起到任何的拘束作用，反而成为了背德快感的皮鞭，一下又一下的抽准在颤抖的心脏上，让他按住Newt的后脑勺更加的深入，将炙热的阴茎埋入更深的里端。

身下的男子很快掌握了节奏，同时还找到了兄长隐藏的敏感点，他一手抚弄着Theseus下垂的睾丸一边吮吸着凹陷处，时不时还轻轻啃咬着皮层，发出咕叽的水声；因为兴奋带来的浓厚喘息扑洒在男子挺立的敏感处，如同羽毛轻扫隔靴搔痒，同时时不时抬起水光波澜的眼睛观察Theseus的面部肌肉牵动。

他的眼神总是如同夏日的忧伤，Theseus轻轻地拂过Newt的右眼，这种莫名的温情本不应发生在错误的状况之下，但是Theseus总是身不由己的表达出来；Newt似乎读懂了Theseus眼里的深层情愫，他撇过眼睛故意不再去看他的兄长，将内心泛起的潮涌转化为口舌的灵活，他甚至报复性的用牙齿轻轻滑弄柱身，吮吸着上面凸起的青筋。

双腿因为长时间的蹲着发麻，血液不通畅让Newt感觉到轻微的头晕眼花，朦胧的光影让他错认为这一刻可以暂时的永存，奇怪而又矛盾的想法；Theseus的喘息逐渐加重，沉闷的低吟从他的喉咙深处慢慢的泛起，他的双颊早已染上情欲带来的深红，Newt得知他应该快要到了，他没敢告诉Theseus，只是单纯的下跪给他进行口交足以让他半勃。

一阵莫名的悠然恐惧宛若晴天霹雳一般袭来，Newt突然恐惧，之前没有关注后果的报应现在姗姗来迟，Newt不知道等到高潮结束之后他应该如何面对自己的兄长，Theseus会直接离开这个家庭再也不去关心自己吗？或者是用另外的方式另类的逃避他？他不知道，最后的尊严与羞耻此刻尖笑着青年的后知后觉。

“Newt，吐出来……！”Theseus艰难的从牙槽根部挤出这几个单词，Newt还没来得及读懂他的意思就感觉到热辣的液体仓促的蹦到喉咙的深处，眼角一直夹着的泪珠因为突然的眨眼而滴落下来，划过发烫的面部从下巴的边缘低落到衬衫上，荡漾成浅色透肉的白色斑点。

味道有点腥涩，刚开始有点恶心惹起稍微反胃，但是Newt并没过多的怪责，无言的将其从嘴里拔出，用手背边擦有些发疼的嘴角，边轻微的咳嗽。

“……”从高潮边缘回过神的Theseus在突然之间也不知道接下来该怎么做，之间断续思考过的做法也随着精液的外射而彻底遗失，射过一次的阴茎软软的垂在裤子外面，上面残留的粘液不断地提醒着大梦初醒般的两人刚刚到底发生了什么，往日浓烈滚烫的梦境在刚刚成为了现实。

他盯着蹲在地面上依旧侧过脑袋喘息的Newt，在阳光下被火吻过的头发里透着艳红的耳根，手背未来得及遮拦的雀斑附近也被潮色给掩埋，他不清楚Newt是否在笑，眉角的弯曲幅度就像是天面悠然飘过的云朵。

最早打破两人沉默的人是Newt，他不顾突然的眼花站起身，他半插着自己的腰缓了一小会，悄悄地瞄了几眼Theseus之后依旧无言。似乎是想要踮起脚尖给男子演示什么叫做真情实意的吻，他想要捧着Theseus跟他交换一个又一个缠绵的拥吻。

但是却又好像自我嫌弃身上沾上的气味一般，一连后退了两三步，低垂着脑袋没有再一次抬眼看Theseus，被抓乱的刘海蓬松的遮住那双情动的眼睛，让Theseus无法琢磨透他此刻在想什么。

“对不起。”一阵风悄然吹过，带动樱桃的墨绿枝叶窸窸窣窣的作响，仿佛夏之女神慵懒的窝在两人头顶的树干上观看所有发生的一切，她感叹戏剧发展的无聊唤来了风搅浑所有的平静。

Newt的话很轻，就像是池塘旁边雪白的芦苇，轻轻地晃动消失在风声之中不留任何的痕迹；他其实说的没有错，他应当对自己过往的任性买单，但是Theseus却想要抓住他细弱的手腕告诉他并不是他一个人的责任，这名平日清醒且聪慧的男人不知道总是在这方面陷入过度的自责。

还未来得及上前，只见青年再一次抬起脑袋，他露出一个浅淡的笑容，眉角弯然就像是路边纯情而又烂漫的野百合花。下一秒Newt就消失在Theseus的面前，没有任何的痕迹，只能看到光斑在Newt先前踩过的地板随着微风荡漾，似乎刚刚所有发生的一切只是Theseus午后的一个舒服慵懒的春梦似的。

Theseus赶忙打理好所有的一切，握住疲软的阴茎的刹那还飘神到先前所发生的情欲之事，前几分钟前他是站在万丈深渊的边缘却一直没有顺着鬼魅的意愿，沉沉的堕入不见底的黑暗。他闻了闻身上的味道，没有过重的体液味道，等会直接回去的时候不会惹来旁人那情色又八卦的眼神。

掏出魔杖，握住冰冷厚实的底部，手心温热出了黏腻的汗液，Newt真的想要他亲自去找他吗？这个问题让Theseus站在原地，他眯着眼睛盯着头顶上的浓绿，兴许他需要一个人静静地待一会，Theseus甚至奢望Newt能在这一次之后彻底的明白某些无法更改的现实，他不想到时候看到Newt瘦弱的肩膀上背负乱伦带来的厚重罪名，一直没法从历史上翻身。

这一颗樱桃树是小时候他和Newt一起亲手种下的树木，它发芽抽枝结果，历经春夏秋冬的同时也见证了两人的成长，也见证了两人病态的恋情，同样的也见证了刚刚那可怜的欲望动荡。摸着树干，感受着植物带来的生命力，Theseus总是感叹才这十几年为何这颗樱桃树可以长得那么繁茂？

转身绕着樱桃树随意走了两步，突然踢到了发硬的物件。Theseus眯着眼睛，用擦得发亮的皮鞋顶端磨蹭掉顶端湿润而又疏松的泥土，高高的望着深棕色的土层渐渐落出灰白色的硬物，这是什么？Theseus从不关心那些小精灵会给植物喂养什么，但是现在怎么看都不像是正常的养料。

某种熟悉的恐惧再一次笼罩在这名傲罗身上，疑惑让他蹲了下来用魔法细细的扒开那一层泥土，随着泥沙的淌过，樱桃树下的男子得到了几个完整的人类头颅骨，他们不知道躺在这里多久了，顶部破裂的痕迹似乎在无言的痛楚呻吟，控诉当年凶手的残暴以及冷血。

 

 

“Leta？”Newt没有想到会在家里遇到这名多年不见的女士，她今晚穿的非常漂亮，就像是天边闪耀的星星一般。别住头发的饰品是来自远东的贵重物品，深紫色的修身长裙非常适合这名皮肤偏棕的女子，她听到有人叫她漫不经心的转身，过往不屑的神情在时间的冲刷下变得柔和；女子在见到Newt的刹那，瞳孔里迸射出欣喜的色彩，她上扬的眉角显露出其快乐的情绪。

“太久不见了，Newt，最近过得还好吗？”她走上前去轻轻地抱住了站在楼梯底部的男子，她似乎并不介意Newt身上浓重的药水味，他们两人的确有太长的时日没有见面，通信也只是简短的几句寒暄。当初那个擅长做恶作剧的女孩出落成一位标志的美人，而那个躲在阁楼里照顾神奇动物的雀斑男孩似乎没有多大的变化，面对着过度热情的人他还是会出自本能的躲避，露出害羞的笑容。

“我很好奇，你怎么，你怎么突然出现在我家？”Newt尝试着将肩膀上看热闹的Pickett给压下去，眼尖的Leta一眼就见到那躲在身后的绿油油生物，露出一个笑容半是无奈的说道，“你到现在还在继续研究神奇动物吗？如果我没记错的话，这个应该是护树罗锅，你以前好像跟我介绍过。对了，我听Theseus说，你最近准备自己写一本关于神奇动物的书？”

“噢，是的，但是现在准备工作还没做好，还需要一定的时间，并且我还得外出考察一些动物的习性。”他用食指摸了下自己的鼻梁，斜眼望了下旁边的女士，“怪我最近都没时间跟你通信，真的是神奇，你居然认识我的哥哥？”

“你是把自己关在房间里多久了，博士？”Leta不由得笑出了声，“我现在也是一名傲罗，可以说我和你的哥哥是同事，当然今晚没有任何招呼来访你家，也是因为我让Theseus邀请我的。说句老实话，你真的一点都没变，Theseus还总跟我说你变了许多。”

“Leta？”身后传来了一句突兀的询问，抬眼Newt便看到了Theseus微笑着朝他们两人走来，兄弟两人的眼神有微妙的变化，Newt不知道Leta是否注意到Theseus的眼神有那么刹那改变了原有的色调；等到Theseus走上前来，男子选择站在Leta的旁边而不是他弟弟的身旁，且将他的手熟练而又暧昧的搂在Leta裸露在外的肩膀上，Newt当然不会错过这个小小的细节。

“我都忘了你们认识了，那就不用我亲自来介绍了。”Leta也将自己的一只手搭在肩膀那一只手上，两人相叠的手足以告诉Newt一定的讯息，他大概也能猜到这是什么相似历史的可笑重复，不过，他咬着左边口腔的软肉，Leta并不是那么好搞的女人。

他们两人紧紧地靠在一起不知道低声交谈着什么，俨然变成多余人士的Newt觉得自己面部的笑容快要挂不住了，内心的疑惑与不解将要压抑不住深层的暗流涌动，他勉强牵扯出更为灿烂的笑容，强迫着继续扮演那名不懂情感世事纷乱的可怜角色，“什么？”

“我现在是Theseus的女朋友，Newt，是不是有点吃惊，我对此真的感到非常抱歉。”Leta轻微的叹了口气，“前几个星期我们才在一起的，因为我的自私我一直没有让Theseus告诉给你，我怕你会接受不了Theseus会找这样的人做女朋友，不是吗。但是你得相信，我一直都很爱你和你哥哥的，就像是他爱我一样那么爱他。”

“噢，真好。”这能算作是某一种背叛吗，昔日的好友与深爱的人联手要将他彻底的打垮么？Newt只能在内心感叹世道的残忍以及无情，背在身后的两只手抓着发皱的衬衣，似乎这么做就能将徘徊在眼里的不甘泪水挤回去一般。

也是，脑海里响起幸灾乐祸的声音，你看看他们两人多么的般配，应该是要被祝福的一对，你应该由衷的为Theseus与Leta感到高兴。

“你也得学会放下过去了，Artemis。”这句话深层背后的意义也只有这名将视线投射在地板上的雀斑男子真正知道，Leta似乎误读了Theseus话语的含义而羞红了脸，Newt他瞄了一眼面前的紧密贴在一块的两人，从未见过昔日好友害羞的模样，果然恋爱会让人迷失所有的一切；而他的哥哥应该是真的喜欢这个女士，从那紧握着的双手就能知晓一二。

“我跟你说过了，不要叫我Artemis了。”皱着眉头丢下这一句话，Newt就像是战争上的失败者落荒而逃，头也不回的顺着旋转楼梯走回楼上，并不在意楼下巫师们好奇的眼光以及父母的不解。Leta不解的望着Newt落寞的背影，她转身靠近Theseus，发现他的表情同样的不对劲，便关心的问候。

“我没事。可能刚刚喝的东西起了点小作用。”Theseus朝着旁边的女友笑了笑，转身再一次回到宾客中心之前他若有所思的望了眼旋转楼梯的暗处；他不知道自己这么做是否会让Newt看清楚某些他们两人都没法改变的现实，虽然早就知道这么做会深刻的伤透Newt的心，但是即便做足了心理准备他依旧没法直视Newt那一双淡然而又干净的瞳眸。

明明陷入深渊苦苦挣扎的是他们两人，为什么Newt可以做的如此彻底与纯澈，柔美漂亮的百合花似乎从没涉足过这摊烂软的滩地。

等到宴会结束，Theseus依旧没有等到Newt的下来，父母似乎对这个孩子的孤僻已经见怪不怪，来者的注意力都彻底的放在这对耀眼的新人身上，虽然只是男女朋友关系刚刚的确立，却收到了来自各方人士的祝福，带着面具的人敷衍的夸赞着这奇怪的恋情，在过往，Letstrange家族和Scamander家族看起来像是没有关系的双方。

Theseus不知道为何会在摇晃的液体里看到Newt的眼睛，闭上眼睛将其一饮而尽的同时似乎又在将部分自我血淋淋的剥落，翻滚的气泡在敏感的舌苔上雀跃，就像是泡沫破碎的大脑里闪过了许多过往的场景，樱桃树下的尸骨，喂食神奇动物的肉块，用于调配药水的新鲜眼球，房间里古怪的标本装饰。

他最终还是选择上楼去寻找Newt，但欢迎他的只有空荡的卧室。

 

“你就是Dumbledore最喜欢的学生，对吗？”突然背后传来了低沉的声音，带有明显的笑意，看起来漫不经心的语调却显示出某种运筹帷幄的自信。听到“Dumbledore”的名字之后，Newt赶忙从回忆当中抽身，他都不知道独自待在这个暖日下盯着这一从波斯菊多久了。

不祥的预感夹带着寒意从尾椎深处蔓延到每个手指，他正要从袖口里将魔杖掏出指向突然来访者的刹那，就愣在了半空中。

“反应不错，”头发闪着银白色光彩的男子背着双手站着，他说话的时候嘴角总是微微的上扬，修剪整齐的胡子也在微微翘动，眼神里的傲慢以及不羁让Newt一下子就意识到了来者是谁。正是大名鼎鼎的黑巫师Gellert Grindelwald，着实没想到会在这里遇到他，“但是我认为你身上还有别样的性质才会如此招人喜欢，我能看得出来，我说对了吗？”

“你找我有什么事吗？你不会无缘无故来找我的。”Newt依旧没有放下魔杖，他眼神直直的盯着面前悠然自若的男子，百分之百确定这名黑巫师肯定不是想欣赏漫天遍野的波斯菊才会来到此地，身边没有多余的巫师，麻瓜自然是他不感兴趣的存在，排除一下，傻子都会知道Grindelwald的目标是Scamander家族的次子。

Newt举着魔杖微弓着上半身，“这里没有其他别的巫师，不必要跟我卖什么所谓的关子，Grindelwald。”

“你果然只是一直在装作不知道世事罢了，我都跟他们说过你不过在演戏而已，但是似乎他们都不愿意相信，”就像是赞赏青年的警惕一般轻微的鼓掌起来，他突然顺到Newt的跟前，后者瞪大自己的眼睛下意识握紧手中的皮箱，他不愿让心爱的神奇动物落入到这种人的手里。

Grindelwald眯着眼睛盯着没有似乎没有半分动摇的Newt，就像是夸赞一件高雅的艺术品一般慢慢的说道，“不认识你的人都以为你只是单纯罢了，其实你什么都知道，什么也想要，有能力的人才能吃下去更多的东西，不是吗？”

“抱歉，我听不明白你在说什么。”Newt能感受到冷意蔓延到指尖，他与Grindelwald的实力悬殊，如果这名黑巫师想要他葬身于此地也只是抬抬手指的事情；比起直接死亡的降临，Newt更怕Grindelwald嘴里吐出的每一个字词话音，他知道这就是善恶树上招摇过市的毒蛇引诱，让抵挡不住诱惑的夏娃啃下鲜嫩的苹果。

“我从你的眼睛里读出，你想要爱，炙热而又强大的爱，独一无二的爱，”Grindelwald颇为惋惜的说道，他抬眼望了眼Newt，眼里尽显某种色调的同情，这句话既像是说给Newt听，却又像是说给另外一个自我听一般，“我和你多么的相似，没有人懂我们的情感宣泄，他们只会觉得我们在无理取闹。Newt，不是吗？他永远都不会懂，只会用所谓的条框来辩驳躲避一切，他们看起来勇敢且光鲜，但不过只是懦夫。”

“你到底想要说什么？”Newt一直认为自己隐藏的很好，但是Grindelwald又是从哪里得知自己那隐秘的恋情？天生的撒谎者总是能完美的上演好戏，身边的人都可笑的以为Scamander兄弟关系不太好，更不用说他的兄长Theseus，一个选择背面处理这背德情欲的光荣男子怎么会到处宣说？

突然的勇气让他有信心想要听听Grindelwald到底要跟他说什么，强大的自尊心让他不禁好奇黑巫师是从哪里看出来自己那隐藏的非常仔细的情感；他暂时收回自己的魔杖，但仍旧保持不小的警惕盯着面前的男子。

“你爱Theseus Scamander，你的兄长，”颂咏悲剧一般的口吻，“不过他却因为所谓的家族荣耀，社会道德，伦理约束而没有办法直面你，他选择光明的生活却做着卑微的事情，享受着情爱的同时又伴依躲避在秩序旁。”忽上忽下的音调让Newt暂时不知如何对待面前的黑巫师，他眯着眼睛盯着面前似乎在同情因为悲伤恋情而跑到这里的雀斑男子，某种无行力量的使然，让Newt颤抖着手想要将魔杖收回去。

Grindelwald果然是不容小觑的巫师，Newt咬住下嘴唇想到，他的情感共鸣做的非常优秀，此刻Newt似乎明白为什么那些巫师会发了疯一般追随这名举止高雅的男士，他也似乎明白为什么Dumbledore一直无法绝对的隔断与他的关系；这一种魅力是会让人从心底深处想要去追随，并不是生硬的举着大旗机械的归队。

若是按照往日Theseus告知他的那般，现在Newt应该能尽可能的有多远跑多远，然后尽量吸引到傲罗的注意力；但是他现在不想这么做，就像是被定住了一般直直的站着，望着面前的银灰色头发男子。

Grindelwald在他的面前说了许多，无论是华丽的词藻还是平淡的字词，都残忍且有耐心的劈开Newt精心防备了十几年的坚硬外壳，露出里面流淌的柔软；每当Newt稍微皱起眉头，亦或是扭头盯着旁边的花丛的时候，过分善解人意的黑巫师总是会变换谈话的角度。

Newt清楚的明白自己已经步入了Grindelwald的圈套，一步一步没入的更为深层，如果现在Theseus看到他这一副场景，会嘲笑他这幅愚蠢的模样吗？亦或是，他内心一疼痛，Theseus兴许根本不会在意他这般模样。打从有了权限外出考察神奇动物之后，Newt不光是观察着动物的栖息居住习惯，他还躲在角落就像是Theseus的另一个影子，故意压低的帽檐下总有一双澄澈的眼睛注视着Theseus的每一个举动。

Theseus最近这几天没有任何的异常，他看起来似乎是已经习惯了“一刀两断”的生活，他突然回忆起那个温馨的早上场景，Leta优雅的端着红茶杯，抬眼询问坐在对面的男子什么时候才从家里搬出，Theseus似乎没有意料到她突然的提问，但是最后点点头表示同意。

到最后，赌上所有一切却失去了一切，Newt内心长长的叹了口气，他就像是一个小丑，原本以为自己会赢却被命运嘲笑。他并不甘心，本应该属于他的东西从来不喜欢拱手让给别人，今早他坐在火车里随着一起颠簸，原本以为自己早已一无所有，但是现在，他抬眼跟Grindelwald对视了一眼，似乎并没有最初意料的那么悲惨。

夏日暖绒的洒在两人身上，波斯菊就像是被扑满了金粉一般轻然，身旁的花朵轻轻地碰着Newt提着箱子的手，似乎在赞赏Newt的做法一般摇晃着，又像是Theseus的叹息摇头一般。

“加入我吧，Newt，我们需要你，你是无可替代的一员。我保证，日后我们会携手建立更好的世界，所有相爱的人不用再担心世俗的眼光，我们将会迎来属于我们的世界，那将会是一个美好的世界。”

Newt甚至怀疑这所有漂亮的景象都是Grindelwald用魔法事先做成的，无论是夏日的清香悠长还是Grindelwald用魔法描述的美好世界，都彻底的让Newt沦陷。虚拟的场景浮现出他与Theseus光明正大在街头亲吻的模样，身旁没有别人拉下的嘴脸，也没有咆哮着说着耻辱的愤怒人群，而Theseus也不像是樱桃树下那般冷漠没有情感，他们就像是真的互相深爱的人一般拥吻着。

这所有的一切都是Newt所期盼的温暖乡，他未曾渴求过太多，只要是Theseus不要逃避这段情感他都会非常的感激，这名脸上有雀斑的男孩总是非常好的满足。但是他却又明白，这一切都是现实不能给予他的，都是他无法靠一人之力做到的事情，风吹动他的头发，发尾闪着暗淡的光芒，无声的宣告着Scamander家族次子的叛变，光明正大的叛变，无须多余的理由。

“加入我吧，Newt。”Grindelwald朝站在波斯菊当中的Newt伸出一只手，极其有耐心的等待着这名姜红色头发男子的回应，他嘴角一边轻微上扬，全身散发着胜利者才会拥有的某种特殊光辉，吸引人的同时也在灼伤他人；他会充分利用好Newt的软肋，并且将其用处发挥到最大的极点，这名躲藏在清纯背后的男子是用来监视与靠近Dumbledore的最佳人选。

Newt在伸手之前有那么刹那，可笑的想到了Theseus，他似乎看到了Theseus半皱眉头的失望神情，但是Newt已经不在乎了，他早就感觉到自己心已经死去，如同家里被扔掉的枯萎玫瑰一般。身为傲罗的兄长一直忙于抓捕Grindelwald，甚至与美国魔法部也有密切的交谈，但是他们怎么也没有想到，现在Grindelwald本人就在Theseus心爱的弟弟面前，伸出手用低沉的腔调欢迎着男孩的叛变。

是的，他的确想要爱，想要来自Theseus Scamander的爱。Newt咬住了自己的舌尖，痛楚没有让他清醒，疼痛带来的愤怒感让他更加在混乱的情感之间迷失自我；他脑海里闪过那株樱桃树，不需要那自欺欺人的爱，也不想要Theseus同情他却又不得不屈服于世俗的爱。

Scamander家族的次子是一个贪婪而又残忍的人，他的双手不是外人所想的那么温暖，在很小的时候他的手上已经沾染上滚烫的鲜血与伤痕，在这种情况下，Newt也认为正如Grindelwald所说的那般那，他已经没有任何理由继续装清纯高傲下去，他自己不是一直最明白自己的吗？

Newt不知道自己什么时候将魔杖乖巧的收回到原处，再一次抬眼，Newt郑重的望着面前的Grindelwald，他的眉角变得坚定且冷漠，如同被偷换了一个灵魂一般。Grindelwald挑起一边的眉毛等待着意料中的结果降临，这所有都不是他布下的棋局，狡猾的黑巫师只是正好抓住了恰好的时机推动发展罢了。

现在无论是前进亦或是后退，Newt都知道自己已经没有任何的去路，若是退后也是万丈深渊，他倒不如去做他想做的事情。

“欢迎你，我的孩子。”Grindelwald紧握住Newt的手郑重的说道。


End file.
